


the art of confession

by brookeswritings



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: Kinktober Day Eight: edging/religious
Relationships: George Foyet/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946080
Kudos: 10





	the art of confession

You knew it was wrong, he was your priest and this was supposed to be a confession where you were being absolved of your sins, not committing more. Just the idea of his hands wrapped around your neck, rosary around your fingers, as you pray for forgiveness for the acts you’re about to engage in. Every time you saw Father Foyet, there was something about him that made you want to drop to your knees.

The fantasies began in a similar fashion every time, it was usually late and you were helping with charity work. You two were usually alone in the parish and although he was a man of God, you could feel that something sinister was bubbling under the surface and you so badly wanted to see it. The daydreams about him continued and every Sunday you were nearly bursting at the end of his homily, watching him speak with those hands.

It wasn’t until Father Foyet had been with your parish for nearly a year when he made an advance, it was sacrilegious to say the least, but what were you supposed to say when one Sunday after mass, he approached you. The parish was nearly empty when he came up whispering your name and motioning you to follow him into his chambers.

“I’ve noticed the way that you stare at me when I’m speaking,” he started, meeting your eyes before continuing, “now be a good kitten and tell me what you want.”

“Father, I just want you to touch me,” you reply, eyes darting to the floor, the humiliation of telling him what you actually wanted him to do was too much. The way he would tease and mock you for wanting your priest to fuck you. 

“Touch you how?” he asked, grabbing your wrist, “touch you here?” 

You shake your head no as he continues to go higher up your arm and eventually leading to his hand gripping your chin. “How about here?”

“Please Father, I want you to touch me lower,” you whimper out, the throbbing between your thighs was overwhelming and you were sure you would cum if he even touched you.

“Do you even know how many sins this is?” Foyet asked. You nodded in response as his hands trailed down to start unbuttoning your shirt. His chasuble was still on and everything about this seemed so wrong, but what was a little impiety when your priest looked as good as he did. “Tell me, have you always been this bold?”

“No, Father, you’re just different.”

“I guess we’re gonna have to do something to fix that, aren’t we?” 

He took off his outer robes, standing in front of you in just the black shirt and pants, your thighs clenching together. Foyet took off your shirt and made quick work of your pants and underwear, propping your leg onto his shoulder and slid a finger into you, mocking how wet you already were before using his tongue to circle your clit.

“P-please, Father,” you stammered out, feeling your climax quickly approaching, but Foyet had a different idea as he let all stimulation stop and slapped your upper thigh. You could almost cry from how worked up you are.

“You don’t think I’m going to let you cum first, this isn’t about you,” he snapped at you, unbuttoning his own pants after turning you around so you were bent over his desk. “You want to be a good kitten for me, right? A good kitten for their priest, how disgusting.”

He entered you in one fluid motion and let you adjust for a second before he started thrusting deep into you, hitting your g-spot and every thrust had you moaning out. You could feel yourself approaching the peak for the second time, when he suddenly pulled himself completely out. Frustrated tears started to stain your cheeks as you just wanted to cum, before he continued after a few moments.

“Oh my God, please, please let me cum,” you panted out as you felt him release deep within you.

“And another sin to add to your total,” he sneered, “perhaps a few Our Father’s and Hail Mary’s would do you some good, but you would love to be on your knees for me.” 

“I’ll do anything, just to cum,” you begged, “anything at all.”

“No, there must be an act of contrition and you need to earn that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and come chat with me on tumblr @/brookeswritings


End file.
